


That Actually Happened

by ahopelessnerd



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Choices, Dragon Age: Inquisition - Freeform, Gen, Glitches, Multi, One Shot, Play throughs, events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopelessnerd/pseuds/ahopelessnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During my many play throughs of Dragon Age: Inquisition, I have encountered some rather interesting things. I've decided to narrate those experiences through the eyes of my Inquisitor/Herald. So get ready for glitches, emotions, and the downright weird things I've experienced while playing this fucking game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haven is Burning

Haven is Burning

 

My heart was pounding. I hardly had time to process what was going on when the retreat was called. Bull was already sprinting ahead as Blackwall, Solas, and I trailed behind. Harritt heard call for help. With a quick slash of my blades, the blocked door was open and I was back on my way to safety, pausing briefly to grab a staff that someone had left out. Cullen ushered us inside.

"What do we do now?" I asked him, my green eyes strong but full of fear.  
"Make them work for it." His brown eyes were heavy with worry and intense with focus. I nodded and ran inside. I thought I heard wings flap overhead, but I wasn't sure.

I stopped in my tracks. Haven was burning, overrun with these...red atrocities that identified as Templars. I heard screaming, saw people running.

"We have to help as many people as we can!" yelled out Blackwall, who grabbed my arm to steady me. He knew more about war than I did, had seen more of what war does to people. I had to be more like him, so I steadied my resolve.

Without a word I focused my attention on the monsters nearest us and ran charging, blades poisoned, to defend Lysette. My heart burned with the need to protect my home, my haven. They were taken care of quickly and I turned and sprinted towards the burning home. I ran inside to heal Seggrit while the rest of my party defended it from the incoming invaders. Thankfully, I had gotten there in time and they rushed to safety. I exited the building and saw the pub was also burning. I heard cries. Flissa! I ran, taking a few hits from the red terrors along the way. My legs were exhausted but I had to save these people. They needed a Harold and, even though I didn't believe I was sent by divine providence, I needed to help in whatever way I could. I barged into the burning building and saved the young lady.

Bull stood next to me and grunted. A group of them had made their way to the Chantry door. We charged together, both eager for blood. I poisoned a good deal of them and made sure to leave traps around the area. That's when I head screaming from the apothecary. Aden!

I disengaged and ran. I prayed to Mythal that I would make it on time. I saw them, laying on the ground unable to get up. I saw the red containers next to them. I saw Minerva stretch out her hand. I reached towards her.

In an instant, the containers exploded. The screams grew silent. Where there were once people now lay unrecognizably burnt bodies. My jaw dropped but no sound came out. I had been so close to saving them. I was right there. And I couldn't save them. Before I could dwell on it any longer, I felt a familiar, kind hand on my shoulder.

"We have done everything we can. We must pull back." murmured Solas. His voice was as smooth as ever, but no doubt he could feel the horror I now felt. We ran into the safety of the Chantry where I proceeded to catch my breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened in my 2nd run through (in my first one I was just so confused as to what was going on and it was so stressful I swear I think I only saved 2 people). So I'm pressing the 'x' button when all of a sudden the containers explode and my jaw drops. It was such a shocking moment for me in the game to be so close to saving someone and to literally see their body in flames the next moment.


	2. Fade Dreams and the Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Not nearly as exciting as the title suggests. Also...I'm sorry it's short.

“Sleep well?” asked Solas as soon as I stepped into the room. I could hardly contain my excitement and came bounding over to him.

“I can’t believe it! I was actually in the Fade! How did you? I mean why?” I tried to organize my thoughts but I was unable to. 

Solas gave a hearty chuckled before continuing. “I figured you would have questions regarding how I managed to meet you in the Fade. Allow me to explain –”

I really meant to listen. Honestly I wanted to know how he had done it, but suddenly something caught my eye. I turned my head ever so slightly and nearly died laughing.

A female soldier (who I assume was headed to report to Cullen and decided to take a short-cut) seemed unable to open the door and, instead of asking for help, had chosen to spin around in circles and jump about. Her face was a blur and almost pixelated, and her movements so sporadic and odd I could not help but find it ridiculous. I tried to stifle my laugh as best I could and regain control to pay attention to Solas.

But I couldn’t. I knew Solas was able to see her crazed actions as well, and yet he never even uttered the slightest remark about it. Indeed, this seemed to be another everyday occurrence for him! And the strangest thing was, it didn’t end! We must have been standing there for a good couple minutes with Solas talking about the Fade, me trying to keep myself under control, and this soldier who was moving about in a constant circle. Suddenly, Solas said something that brought my attention back to him.

“So, about the kiss…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SHIT YOU NOT THIS IS A THING THAT HAPPENED! I was talking to Solas after the Fade Dream and I turned my camera angle just a little bit and all of a sudden I see this soldier glitch into the room and start spinning around. It was seriously one of the funniest moments I've had in this game.


	3. Just a Normal Game of Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...what? It's just a normal game of chess? Jeez...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick shout-out to Tumblr user scumbag-solas for letting me use their screenshots as an inspiration for this short snippet. Enjoy!

After a morning filled arguing with petty nobles and judging prisoners, Cat decided to clear her mind by going out into the garden. Stretching her arms, she walked calmly around the terrace. It was then she spotted Cullen and Dorian sitting together, talking, and playing some sort of game. She decided to see what they were up to. 

As Cat approached the small pavilion, Cullen saw her and instantly stood up. “Inquisitor! We were just-”  
Cat took a look at the board and saw they were playing a variation of chess. “Please, no need to stop on my account.” she responded, leaning against the nearby wall. Cullen gave a small smile and sat back down.

Or at least, that’s what he was going to do before deciding suddenly that laying on the floor with his limbs tangled between the legs of Dorian’s chair was a better idea. Cat wasn’t quite sure what Cullen was trying to accomplish, but Dorian gave a slight shrug and continued playing as if nothing odd had occurred. 

“You’re going to have to accept my immanent victory!” he exclaimed moving a piece. As if by some invisible force, Cullen moved a piece into position and confidentially declared that he, in fact, had won. 

“You are an excellent player, Cullen.” Cat remarked as Dorian exited the scene. Cullen, still entwined in Dorian’s chair, sighed. “I suppose, but I should be getting back to my duties. Unless you would care for a game?” he asked innocently. Cat smiled.

“Prepare the board commander!” She answered. However, seeing as he was still tangled in the chair, Cat decided to help him out…by standing on top of the board. This must be a game one plays in odd sitting arrangements, Cat decided as her legs began to phase through the table. Yup! Just a normal, everyday occurrence here in Skyhold. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Mother Giselle cross herself.


	4. Veilfire Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wandering some ancient elven tombs...nbd

"Hey Boss, tell me again why we are lighting this elven ruin with weird magic fire?" asked Bull, who was staring quizzically at the faded markings on a mossy rock. 

"Because-" I huffed while placing my hands on my hips, "The People need this." I turned to keep track of Solas, who was slowly making his way to our party. _Why did I bring him along again?_ I thought. _It hasn't been long since..._ I instinctively ran my fingers over my left eye, before sighing and lowering my arm in defeat. I was far away from home, and Slyaise had vanished from my bloodstream. I shook my head. Regardless of what happened, I needed a skilled mage, one that would appreciate these ruins for what they are, and Solas fit that description; although, he didn't seem to be enjoying the Knight's Tomb 

"I need some veilfire over here!" I exclaimed semi-jokingly. I cranked my head around to try and see where Solas had gone. 

In an instant, I found myself transported some place strange but not entirely unfamiliar. Bull, Blackwall, and Solas were all with me. "What the hell, boss? I thought we were done with this shit!" Exclaimed Bull who was clearly freaking out. Solas seemed uninterested while Blackwall began playing with his hands. I tried to move but was unable to. Trying to calm my beating heart, I glanced around to assess the situation. The sky was green and we seemed to be standing on nothing. I moved my head as much as I could, catching glimpses of stone just above us. _We're still in the Knight's Temple. That's good_. I looked towards Solas, then Blackwall, then Bull, then back to Solas to try and figure out what the hell might have happened. Were we in the Fade? No that would be impossible. Well, maybe that one time in Adamant, but this wasn't Adamant. I hadn't used my mark and we weren't dreaming. So what was happening? I struggled to escape whatever dream-like-nightmare this was turning in to. Without another alternative, I cried out. 

"Solas!" 

In an instant, we were all back in the room; Blackwall leaning against the wall, Bull looking at the rock and then back at me, and Solas who was standing next to Bull with his back facing mine. I sighed and tried to take a step forward.  

"Uh, Boss? You okay?" Asked Bull. I raised one eyebrow and looked down.  

My lower body was stuck in the wall.  

"Fenedhis!" 

In a flash, Solas lit the veilfire and magically transported me out of the wall.  

"This place is full of ancient magic. Please be careful, Inquisitor." Solas cooed, retracting his hand before it grabbed mine. Blackwall scoffed while Bull shuttered.  

"Ugh. Can we just leave already?" Bull whined.  

"First we have to grab the artefact." I said, using the veilfire to ignite a torch and read the inscription. "As soon as that's done, we're leaving and going back to Skyhold. Then, I'm sitting at the bar and having the strongest drink I can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ex boyfriends, Fade magic, and Bull...oh my!


	5. Haven is Burning: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My second attempt to turn the trebuchet. Enjoy.

Red Templars: the lyrium growing out of their bodies and their eyes the colour of blood. Their strength was intimidating, but she could not give up. Swinging her blades wildly, poison on each end, she tried to focus on one enemy at a time, but there were too many. Her heart was pounding. Each time she went to turn the trebuchet, another creature roared and she was forced back into the fight. Finally, the wave ended and she had a moment to catch her breath. Her eyes lingered at the half-turned trebuchet. She disengaged, and scavenged the nearby supply cache. The wind howled as she called to her companions.

Steady Blackwall was battle-hardened and stern. He lowered his bloody sword and remained straight-faced. She was not surprised. After all, he was a Grey Warden. He passed the Joining and had faced off against dark spawn nightmares. Although he could not hide his look of disdain fighting monsters who should have been men.

The Iron Bull clenched his jaw, but smiled. He was waiting for the next wave, eager to bring his axe down once more. But there was no escaping the slight moments of fear flicker across his eyes when facing off against these lyrium-possessed Horrors. It was then that he roared and charged.

Solas grasped his staff with both hands and bit his lip. Although he tried to look expressionless, she was entirely unconvinced. Solas was feeling more than he let on, and she could see it in his actions: the way he created a wall of ice to separate her from an approaching enemy; the way his eyes winced when a Templar burst into flame; the sharp inhale of breath when a Knight-Commander, a leader, charged with their foolishly misguided troops.

She disengaged and turned towards her companions. The thunderous army was growing closer. She exhaled deeply, and steadied her resolve. There was not much time left, and only one thing to do.

“We are the last line of defence for the people of Haven. No matter what, I must turn the trebuchet at all costs.” She commanded with all the grace and courage of Andraste herself.

“Understood.” Replied Solas.  
“Whatever you say, Boss.” Stated Bull.  
“Of course.” Grunted Blackwall.

The scream of a Behemoth brought them back into battle. Bull rushed to defend the front, eagerly waiting for the onslaught of enemies. Blackwall protected the side, waiting for those foolish enough to try and flank them. Solas stood guard from the back, casting spells at unsuspecting soldiers, with quiet dignity keeping the hoards at bay.

She turned the trebuchet and tried to block out everything else. Jaw clenched and hands beginning to blister, she tried to ignore the fact she had just ordered her friends to their deaths, defending her at all costs. She continued to crank and heal when the occasional blade grazed her back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Templars approaching. Their numbers were staggering and their force unrelenting. She focused on the wheel and braced herself for the inevitable.

"Shit." Bull was the first to fall, his mighty axe dropped onto the snow with a heavy 'thump'. His body lay sprawled out as the Templars charged over it.

Blackwall was able to hold out a bit longer. There were still health potions left and Solas' protective barrier gave Blackwall the boost he needed. Lower tiered Templars were taken out almost as soon as they entered the fray. But they kept coming: the marksmen, the knights, the Shadows. She was so close. The trebuchet was almost there. A few more cranks -

"I'm not backing down!" She heard that and knew. Blackwall was about to fall. She bit her lip so hard it began bleeding. Blackwall was dead. She continued to crank as she looked at the torn sky.

_Mythal. Give us Justice._

Solas was all that remained. He tried to fight. She could see his spells being cast frantically. They both knew she was almost there, but she still had to crank. Her job was not yet done.

A sword cut her arm. An arrow dented her armour. Only a few more cranks left! Her health was failing. Solas' spells were weak now. There were no more health potions. A sliver of health remained.

They would fail. They would die here, she knew it. But before they died, she wanted to see Solas, the man she had grown to care for deeply. She looked into his pale eyes and he looked back at her. He smiled gently and whispered an elven word that she couldn't quite make out. In a flash, she felt a protective barrier surround her. The next moment, Solas collapsed on the ground...dead.

Her heart broke and her eyes filled with tears, but she had to focus on the task at hand. Her friend's sacrifice and Solas' last act of heroism had been enough. They bought her the time she needed. The hoard began to descend upon her, but her hands kept turning. She was hyperventilating, bleeding, and crying. She felt his spell begin to wear off. It wouldn't be much longer until...

The trebuchet clicked into position.


End file.
